Refugee Ville
Introduction Refugee Ville, is a town that was built around the idea of there being a safe haven for refugees from the wars and genocides happening in the various towns around the server. It has a primarily farming based system and food supply, in order to support the community settling into the town. The door to the town is currently open. Founding A post on the official sub-reddit was made by MelonFarmerPhil about wanting to start a town for refugees around farming. A few people joined him on his quest (MarioFoli, ReconBlaster, Jas, Waffle, and Communist_Pingu) and so Melon and the people that joined him became known as the Founders of the town, the ones who will oversee projects and deal with issues regarding the town. A founder by the name of UncleWaffle found a good spot for a town, so Melon built a Nether Portal to it. The town was under construction for one and a half week before officially opening to the public on March 7th, 2019. On March 29th, players Medizine and Jrhotrod applied for citizenship with the town and were accepted. The two quickly rose to power, both becoming politicans, and Jrhotrod later becoming mayor after the departure of MelonFarmerPhil. With the assistance of 8_bit_wolfy, they built a bakery, a harbor complete with coral and a ship, and currently are constructing a parliament building. Citizenship Citizens apply through the Discord and with a majority approval are allowed to settle down into the town, Citizens must live the Westward mountains to maintain area for wheat growth. Expansion As it is distant from many towns, it has a lot of land that is uninhabited, so this allows more and more farmland for the town to build. Currently Refugee Ville has expanded and established a Barn, Villager breeder, Trading Hall, Apartment Complex, Battle Arena, Automatic Farms (Carrot, Potato, Sugar Cane, Iron), a glorious tower that houses the town beacons, the massive wheat field, and the Trident Farm. There has also been an expansion in the population, currently at 40 citizens from the initial 6 (founders included). Housing The Apartment Complex is managed by Jaschultze, one of the two main Architects. In the core center of the town, there is a giant apartment building for players who will be living there temporarily. Players who live their permanently, or at least plan to, will build a house in the double mountain range. Most of the buildings have spruce and are expected to remain that way due to the massive spruce forest to the south east of the town by the barn. Battle Arena Despite Refugee Ville being a mostly pacifist-neutral nation, behind the west mountain there is a volcano in the process of transformation into an Arena, whether for entertainment or to settle disputes. The plans for the battle arena is for fair fighting in a controlled area, the arena is built over a volcano meant to entice the competitors with the thin layer of glass between them and the scorching lava below. Wars Under intel that Sandville was abandoned, user Mman04 led a group to loot the area. The group was witnessed by a remaining citizen, and reported for griefing. While negotiations were made, a group of founders shortly annexed the area. Outraged, the same citizen deployed an ender crystal, killing the entire party. Refusing to return their gear, war erupted. The war is currently ongoing. Footnote: 4/6 of the original Founder's remain The current founder's are MarioFoli, Jaschultze, Communist_Pingu, Unclewaffle, and the first citizen, made a founder, spaccebean. MelonFarmerPhil has resigned from the role of founder of Refugee Ville to become a wanderer of the server. ReconBlaster has been inactive for over a month, and thus has been stripped of her roles.Category:Nations